No verte mas
by chikita22bkou
Summary: Quise comenzar de nuevo. Pero el solo quiere ser mi amigo


**Desclaimer: Los personajes usados no me pertenecen**

**Siempre he leído historias donde es Serena quien desprecia a Seiya y hoy quiero hacer al diferente. Espero les guste**

**No verte más**

Tenía una semana sin verte. Sin ver tu lindo rostro ni tú linda sonrisa. Habíamos hablado un par de veces, nada fuera de lo común. Unos cuantos minutos eran suficientes para contarte como había sido mi día. Más nunca tuve la fuerza ni la valentía para contarte lo mucho que te extrañaba.

Ese día, maneja sin rumbo. Sin darme cuenta, me encontraba fuera de tu casa. Vi la luz apagada en tu cuarto. Te marqué un par de veces sin éxito alguno. Aun así, decidí subir las escaleras y tocar esa puerta. Alguien más la abrió y con una sonrisa me comunicó que te encontrabas bañando. Amablemente me invitó a esperarte.

Los nervios me pusieron las manos sudorosas. Me senté y esperé. Momentos después te vi salir. No olvidaré la cara de impresión que se dibujó en ti. Me acerqué hacia ti lentamente y me invitaste a tu recamara. Entré. No era la primera vez que estaba ahí. Preguntaste la razón de mi visita y yo solo atiné en contestar que solo pasaba y se me ocurrió visitarte. Mas olvidé mencionar que te extrañaba como nunca y que solo quería verte y estar un momento contigo.

Nuestra relación apenas comenzaba. Comenzábamos a conocernos. Desafortunadamente, nuestros horarios no nos ayudaron mucho. Y eso lo entendiste muy bien y a tiempo.

De pronto, el semblante de tu rostro cambió.

-Quiero hablar contigo-Dijiste algo serio y con los ojos clavados en el suelo.

Dibujé mi mejor sonrisa queriéndome negar a lo que sabia que se aproximaba. - Si, dime. -

- Lo he estado pensando mucho y creo que es mejor que seamos solo amigos. - Subiste la mirada para ver mi reacción. Tal vez imaginaste que verías lagrimas en mis ojos o tristeza en mi rostro. Pero yo seguía con la misma sonrisa, sintiendo mi corazón morir. Continuaste. - Se que apenas empezamos, pero no convivimos mucho, tal vez es mi culpa. Siempre que me invitas estoy ocupado y te quedo mal y eso me da mucha pena y...... -

- Pero eso no importa. - Interrumpí. - Se que estas ocupado y lo entiendo. -

- Pero me siento mal al rechazarte, al quedarte mal. Eres demasiado buena y no mereces esto.-

- Es él, verdad? - Pregunté. - Piensas que aun lo amo, que aun siento algo por él.- Asentiste. - Se que tengo una historia con él, pero eso realmente se acabó. Sinceramente creí que podía comenzar una nueva historia contigo. Pero sabes, respeto tu decisión. Si así lo deseas, quien soy yo para contradecirte. - No pude mas seguir viéndote, así que volteé hacia otro lado, evitando que vieras mis ojos cristalinos y a la misma vez, trate de darme fuerzas.

- En verdad lo siento. -

- No te preocupes, te entiendo. Se que evitas de que uno de los dos salga lastimado. Y gracias por cuidarme y preocuparte por mí. - Volví a verte y te ofrecí una sonrisa. La mejor que pude.

- Entonces, amigos? Pregunte, ofreciéndote mi dedo meñique, el cual aceptaste, cerrando así una promesa. -Amigos. - Contéstate.

Di un largo suspiro y salte de tu cama. - Bueno, me retiro. Hay que descansar y dejar que los demás lo hagan. - Pensé en darte un último beso, pero recordé que ahora solo éramos amigos. Tampoco quise abrazarte por que sentí que tal vez no iba a quererme separar de ti. Así que solo levante mi mano en señal de despedida.

Caminaste detrás de mi hacia la salida. Me despediste con esa sonrisa que me ilusionaba y de la cual me enamoré. Recuerdos de los pocos pero bellos momentos pasaron por mi mente en segundos. Serraste la puerta detrás de mí y yo solo atine en quedarme ahí. Pensando que una puerta mas se había serrado para mi. Si hubiéramos sido felices o no, eso, eso nunca lo sabré.

Serré mis ojos y de mis labios salió un susurro.

- Gracias... Seiya.-

Esta idea nació mientras intentaba dormir y decidí escribirla antes de que se fuera la inspiración. Espero haya sido de su agrado.

Nota: estas es una corrección de la primera que publiqué. Tenia tantos errores k hasta pena me daba. También quiero aclarar una cosita por si se confundieron. La que le ofrece su dedo para serrar la promesa, es ella.


End file.
